1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved tennis racket and, more particularly, to a tennis racket which is designed to help tennis players suffering from tennis elbow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,659 is directed to a tennis racket construction having a central dampening core sandwiched between skins of high strength material.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,523,638 is directed to a tennis racket having a handle with a highly resilient soft cover which will yieldingly engage the hand of the user to prevent abrasion thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,326 is directed to a handle of a game-striking instrument wherein the handle is covered by a superimposed layer of a foamed, sponged elastomer to form an improved grip.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,375 is directed to a grip of a striking instrument which is covered with a resilient cellular material covered by a thin layer of a resilient sheet material.
One who is suffering from a tennis elbow condition will find that the condition is aggravated by shock actions which are transmitted from the head of the tennis racket to the forearm muscles of the user of the racket. Resilient flexible tennis racket structures have been developed for the purpose of absorbing the shock action of a tennis racket to lessen the transmission of the shock to the user of the racket. To date there is no teaching in the prior art of using an adjustable slip clutch arrangement which will permit certain shocks developed in the head of the tennis racket to be dissipated through the slip clutch, rather than transmitted through the handle of the tennis racket to the muscles and tendons in the forearm of the user of the tennis racket.